Cutting Through Life
by LiexTruth
Summary: She takes the abuse, she takes the pain, she takes the knife; she cares for nothing. Her life is at its downs, and seems to refuse help. Will it be possible for her to open up for something or someone that's not her knife? Can he, who hates almost everything, get close enough to her to finally understand what she needs? Or will they both be blind to it? AMUTO! May change rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Quote of the chapter:**

"_**Being told the same lie a thousand times is easier to believe, than being told a truth you've never heard."**_

**Lie-chan: 'Sup… couldn't really think of something to write, but I just HAD to write something; my fingers would not stop moving!**

**Ikuto: … Wow. You're really useless aren't you?**

**Amu: Now that's mean. At least she actually DOES work, unlike someone I know.**

**Ikuto: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Amu: Nothing.**

**Ikuto: Sure… -sudden mysterious gleam in eyes-**

**Amu: -backs away cautiously- Now we wouldn't want to do something r-right here, right Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: -silent but pounces Amu while dragging her off to some unknown place… poor Amu-**

**Amu: GYAAAA!**

**Lie-chan: … Well I guess it's back to me. -Goes to emo corner- I'm such a lonely kid… Might as well get started; here's the disclaimer -sigh-.**

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Shugo Chara, nor shall I ever (unless something unexpected happens… XD). BUT! I do own the plot; and I do realize that this story may be similar to another story. (Sorry to tell you all but all stories have its similarities – Great minds think alike.) 

**- .t. - .t. - **

_**Prologue:**_

Pink locks swirl, golden eyes gleam, pale skin breaks, crimson flows on-and-on; a river effect. Dropping innocently to the ground, unable to be heard over the screams, the screams silently pleading for help, for release. It won't stop, it can't be stopped. Futile attempts, rebelling against, ear-piercing screams, bloodied walls and hands, knives gleaming in the moonlit night. Too long…this has gone on for too long. She knows, but it can't be stopped, she can't get help it just won't work. She's tried it too many times before.

Glass breaks, shattering. More screams. More blood. More pain. Every time the reality of it sinks in deep; every time, deeper than before. "It'll end soon." She reassures herself. "They're running out of heat." She tries to convince herself. The lies get easier to tell and to believe every time; the truth fades. The pain becomes easier to bear. The emotions become easier to see, the disappointment gets easier to ignore.

"It's getting better." She tells herself. "My life is becoming easier, see? I don't have to deal with such petty emotions." She explains to a mirror, her own blank stare boring right back at her. Some days are good, while the rest just go dramatically wrong. She goes limp every time, 'it's no use to defy it.' She'll think. She wouldn't cry, she would only scream when it becomes overwhelming, only when it becomes too much will she break her vow of silence.

It's hard to think back, thinking back just causes more confusion, more pain. It was just useless to think about how it was before. When she would only cry when her pet died, or when she fell and scratched herself. When staring blankly or being silent meant she was distracted. When screaming meant she was scared of ghosts. When she would only shut herself in her room when she forgot to unlock the door. When bringing out a knife only meant that she was cooking. When… when it wasn't like this.

The screams end, the breaking stops, but the cutting won't. It becomes daily, it becomes fascinating. Being left on the ground waiting for the right amount of time to pass before she moves, she gets good at the timing, knowing what to do when and how to act in front of different people. When it's time to move she goes slowly, not caring if it makes a mess, it'll be cleaned up tomorrow. Going up the steps are easy, finally reaching her destination is harder. Breathing gets shallow, steps falter, hands shake, vision gets blurry; she stumbles into her temporary sanctuary. Locking the many lock she has behind her, she falls onto her bed resting for a little. Trying to gain her strength back.

Little by little it comes back; she rises and goes towards her desk. Many little cuts and indents had slowly found their way to this desk over the painstaking years of her life. It was such an insignificant object, yet it could still hold such importance to her. Opening the top left draw she found many different kinds of knives; over the years she had been learning how to fight by herself, she now knew how to handle a knife perfectly and how to take apart and put together any kind of gun in a couple of minutes. But those are in another drawer. She took out a knife that had been given to her, not given to hurt others, but given to protect. Ironic how that same knife is the one she uses to cut herself.

Taking a deep breath she brings the sharpness closer to the snow white skin on her wrists. The coldness makes her shiver, not knowing what to feel, she closes her eyes as she cuts deep down, slowly. Releasing her breath with emotions swirling in her, she reluctantly takes the blade away and cleans it. Putting it back where it belongs, she licks up the blood walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up and reading for tomorrow. Thinking about her any unseen cuts and scars she falls back upon her bed. Looking to her drawer where all her knives lay, she falls asleep, knowing that her only release will be cutting….

**- .t. - .t. -**

**Lie-chan: God, I bet you all know who it is… Not like I was trying to hide it anyways.**

**Ikuto: I think you suck.**

**Amu: Me too.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Oh? So my strawberry agrees with me? How 'bout you agree with me on another 'important' issue?**

***They continue to banter in the back…***

**Lie-chan: I think this one was a little short... I know that once I actually start writing the story it's kind of good; but sometimes as the chapters go on… I just – I don't know – get off 'topic'. I mean to me it'll make sense, but I sometimes confuse people… Of course I didn't mean on FF, cause this is my first story on here (it was going to be another one, but I'm having trouble actually trying to start it out ) –sigh- See? I'm off topic again…**

**Truth-san:(Aren't we the same person?) Well, anyways I hope you like it and then give me a review; I'm planning on getting like 2-5 reviews to continue this. I don't even care if one of those reviews says "F*ck you." As long as it is between 2-5 reviews then it goes on! So if you don't like then just leave this story alone. If there are any mistakes please tell (though I hope not, for I tried to edit this but hey I'm' only 12, give me a break).**

**Lie-chan: Oh! And check out this song by P!nk; personally I think it's funny… ****/watch?v=GCgHEQuVtmw&feature=related**

**Truth-san: Peace!**

**LiexTruth: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote of the chapter:**

_**"You've got to dance like there's nobody watching. Love like you'll never be hurt. Sing like there's nobody listening. And live like it's Heaven on Earth."**_

**Lie-chan: Hullo! Thank you for the many reviews! For my first story it's doing great! Even without reviews, I'm getting views!**

**Ikuto: How's that great? It means that you're not doing too well.**

**Amu: It's true.**

**Lie-chan: *suddenly in a dark, lonely corner.* You didn't have to point it out though…**

**Truth-san: Aww. Well that totally sucks doesn't it?**

**Lie-chan: Yeah, for the both of us.**

**Truth-san: Not really; I'm not the one writing this, you are. I just try and review it and then make useless and mean comments.**

**Lie-chan: Are personalities backwards? I mean you're mean and kind of sarcastic, but sometimes kind; and I'm – I guess – what you're supposed to be.**

**Truth-san: Well I'm honest, and speak my mind, so I'm the truth; and I don't really know what you're supposed to be…. Anyways! On with Chapter 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Shugo Chara, but I do own the plot and other details. REMEMBER: stories that have similarities do not always mean they were stolen, unless it's like nearly word-for-word.**

- .t. - .t. -

One moment it was hot, the next cold. Just like his mood. First he was pissed, and then he was depressed, and then pissed at himself for being depressed, and it goes on and on. God, why'd he have to forget to take his pills? Why does the world have to be so bright? Why do his parents have to be so over-protective? Why do they have to label him "emotionally disabled"? And why the hell are girls so fucking annoying?

Tapping his foot impatiently, he thought about what in this world makes him pissed off, while waiting for his parents to send someone to pick him up. Right now he was waiting at the park, sitting on an empty bench, his glare warning off anyone who dared to come near.

He was about to phone his driver, when a black SUV pulled up along the side-walk. Suddenly depressed at his earlier thoughts, he trudged along to the side door, not even making an effort to do anything. Sighing heavily as he looked out the window he just told to the driver to go straight home.

As he was about to open the door to his 'home', it was pulled back to reveal two worried – over worrying – parents. He was forced into a hug, and just went limp, still depressed by earlier.

He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he knew it was something like,"Oh my, what were you doing out for so long?" "Are you okay?" "Did you take your pills?" "Should we go to the doctors? Or to your therapist?"

Tired, and mentally drained, he pushed away from them and gave them a blank stare basically saying "Shut up and move away." They pursed their lips, but agreed to move away still watching his every move as he continued to trudge up the stairs to his room.

Finally reaching his room, he locked the door and flopped down on his bed, getting pissed off at everything again. Before he could freak out and start throwing things everywhere, he went to the bathroom to take his pills. Still having reason in his mind, he tried not to look at the mirror, or else he'd –…. Too late.

Shards of reflective glass lay everywhere around him; his fist was still against the mirror and blood was dripping down his right arm from his fist. Taking deep breaths to get back some of his earlier reasoning, he washed his hand, tying it up in a towel to stop the bleeding, and proceeded to take his pills.

He looked down to one of the bigger shards that lay on the floor, and stared back at his eyes. His azure eyes were barren, his face emotionless. This is what those drugs did to him. It was why he didn't like taking them, and tried to get a hold of his feelings. 'Cause it was better to feel something than nothing at all.

He thought back to his older sister, sure she had some similar problems, but she was the best sister you could have. They were both taken into this family a couple years ago, and only she had partially warmed up to his "parents", since he was too young to really understand many things. But now his loving sister was gone, taken away by death, given to her by their previous "owners", or so he would call them.

Losing his sister had almost proved too much, many times he attempted the blade; of course he tried many other things too, but for some reason he just couldn't stop cutting. Like he was in an endless forest, hacking and hacking through the growth was all he could do to move onwards. But as many times as he tried, his temporary guardians would always bring him back to this world.

Now and then he would once again bring the blade across his skin, but it was not for the same reason as before; he would do it as a release. When he was lost, and was surrounded on all sides, he sliced through those walls. Though temporarily, he would have his release, but he always had to come back; there is no up if you can't go down.

Of course he had to go to see different doctors and therapists for his "problem", or so those people housing him now would like to call it. Whatever. It wasn't like they actually cared, they just wanted the benefits for housing him. Sometimes, though, this house proved to be too overwhelming at times; and at times like those, he would wish that he could just run away from it all. Actually thinking about it, it wouldn't be all that hard for him to run away. Pack a few -necessary- things, get up, go through his window, and just run off.

'Oh, how wonderful would that be?' Was the last thought that would pass through his mind before he finally succumbed to unconciousness, dragging him down to the inner-most darkness of his mind.

- .t. - .t. -

**Lie-chan: OMG! I'm absolutely sooooo sorry that I haven't actually uploaded.**

**Truth-san: For the truth... I sorta forgot about this account and the story. (Not the website, of course not it's awesome) However, I actually feel really sad and regretful that I wasn't going to update sooner.**

**Ikuto: Say all you want. WE all know the truth, right Amu?**

**Amu: *sniff, sniff* T-this is w-what you we-were deal-ing w-with, I-Ikuto? *looks tearfully into his eyes***

**Ikuto: Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, no, Amu. It's all a story. Calm down, come on. Sit on my lap, we'll talk this out. *glares kind of thankfully at me(? how can you do that?)***

**Lie-chan: *snickers***

**Truth-san: Oh my. *face-palms***

**Lie-chan: ANYWAYS~~ Thank you for reading this, and all those people who have supported this story! XDD I'm soo excited to start writing this again. My writing has actually gotten a little better, since I'm older now. (only by like a year -3-)**

**Truth-san: The real reason why I was out was because I was writing some of my other stories on a website called " ". Amazing website right there, if you love to write or even just read stories I suggest you join. You won't regret.**

**Lie-chan: Almost summer vacacion too! More time for writing.**

**Truth-san: That is if we don't get any projects over the summer.**

**Lie-chan: Eh~ you gotta ruin all the fun; guess what! I'm finally going to start 9th grade next year! HURRAH!**

**Truth-san: Don't get too excited, just means more work.**

**Lie-chan: Oh boo-hoo. That's what make-up work is for -3-**

**LiexTruth: Well, thank you all for reading this and that note (and story), please provide any comments and feedback to me with no hesitation! R&R! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote of the day:**

"_**In the end, it doesn't matter how many times you breathe, but rather how many times take your breath away." - (can't remember -.-)**_

**Lie-chan: Konnichi wa minna! I'm so happy about the results that I got for updating! It encourages me to write more and more!**

**Truth-san: It would also help if you all gave suggestions and reviews.**

**Ikuto: How about you invite Amu to my house in this chapter then?**

**Amu: What? Why? I thought I was going to Utau's.**

**Lie-chan: What? Who said anything about any of those suggestions. In this chapter,... you can read what will happen :)**

**Truth-san: Sure. Thought this chapter may be a bit short, like my other ones :P**

**Ikuto: Let's just get this (cough* horror) over with...**

**Amu: *slaps the meanie* Be nice, you should be punished.**

**Ikuto: *creepy Ikuto look* Ohh~ Is Amu-koi gonna punish me?**

**Amu: No. Som-**

**LiexTruth: Tadase will.**

**Ikuto: *pales***

**LiexTruth: Anyways on with the story, sorry for any mistakes, I did my best to edit it and have a fun time reading XD**

**Disclaimer (this is also for the last chapter too, forgot about it): I do not own Shugo Chara, but I do own this plot and anything extra. Please don't copy my work.**

**Side note: sorry if I do different POV's, like first person then third then second, etc. It usually depends on how I want to write the chapter. A song to go with this chapter is "Les Friction - Who will save you now?" Or it could just be a song to go with Amu in general :D**

**~ .t. - .t. ~**

The sun peaked through mahogany drapes, glaring at the pale body that laid strewn across her bed, as if a marionette was carelessly thrown about. Her blank eyes peered open, her body quietly groaning in pain from stiffness and the awkward position. She rose from her resting spot and was immediately on auto-pilot. Going through these repetitive motions, moving with a grace that some required practice to achieve.

She hated going into the bathroom, to cover up, it gave her a look at what had become of herself. Yet she had to; she had to cover up the evidence, the ones that were most obvious. 'It wouldn't even be questioned if others saw them', she would sometimes think to herself, laughing sardonically at the mere thought.

Coming out of that horrid room, she mistaking took a glance at the calender innocently pinned to her wall.

_September 3, 20XX_.

She cringed internally, thinking of the now upcoming date. How many times will she be forced to suffer through this? For how many years will it continue on - till it will all just end?

'Only time will tell', she turned away, moving to her closet to slip on something more comfortable with these injuries. Maybe a pair of jeans and a sweater will suffice. It was not as if the school had a required uniform anyways. Well, actually, it probably did. Who knows, it wasn't very obvious with the kind of 'rags' those whor- other students wear.

Grabbing her bag and pen, she hurried down the stairs and past the opening to the kitchen, both of which were still tainted with her blood from the previous day's activities. Not bothering to grab anything to eat, as she was already late as it was, she ran through the front door. With no time to slow down, her pace was sped up, it was now a sprint to the school building.

Nearing closer, she eventually slowed down to a brisk walk, not worried about her disheveled appearance. She walked into the building, heading straight for her homeroom class.

As she walked to her homeroom class her darkened honey glare caught glimpse of **his** midnight hair through another's classroom window. It made her pause, but only momentarily. They had no connection between them for anything. She just thought that his hair - and maybe those eyes of his too- stood out among a crowd, not that his height helped the problem. If there was any problem in the first place; his eyes seemed familiar, different, to her.

'No time. Late everyday.' Reminding herself of her priorities, she hurried on. She soon approached her destination, and did not have any need to hesitate. Nor a need to be an attention seeker.

Walking through as one would in any normal situation, of not being late of course, her pink locks swayed until she finally took her seat at her desk. The teacher, having already dealt with this many times, took no time out of his lesson to pay any attention to the always late student. Only a few student had their eyes following her, wanting a distraction from their boredom.

She didn't bother trying to apply herself to the lesson. Her music always was more interesting than anything else she could get a hold of. This was how her day went, or usually went, up until lunch. Enjoying her music to the best of her abilities, as everyone else never really noticed her. However, lunch period was always a mystery. Something new happened anytime she cared to listen to, or if she just happen to hear, the gossip.

Today, she knew she probably shouldn't have gone into the cafeteria, but the food was calling her, no matter how disgusting or revolting it may be. It was a feeling, and inkling, that she shouldn't have gone, but temptation is oh, so sweet.

Slithering past the open front doors, quietly slipping in the line she didn't take the time to notice anyone around her. 'Food. Food. Food.' The pains for missing breakfast were cruel. It affected one's decisions, etc.

The line was slowly moving forward, her converse clad foot tapped impatiently. Arms going back-and-forth between crossing and uncrossing themselves. Her glare seemingly frozen in place, darted around the room, finally taking notice to all the glares or wary stares she was receiving.

Most looked away the second she made any semblance of eye contact, but the few who challenged her were still defeated. Except, as always, save for one.

Her hair, so stiff, and such a dull red would never bounce with any kind of movement she made, and her "piercing sage" eyes that she flaunts just seemed verde. Not even deserving to be called green, it had to be called verde.

**(a/n: 'verde' is green in spanish for all who didn't know. It just stuck in my mind I wouldn't change it. You'll probably see why later XD)**

Her followers were no better, at least they refused to flaunt their falseness as much as their lead. The oxygen seemed to become even more polluted to Amu as they strutted their way over to her, well as long as they were confident in themselves. Even if it wasn't really themselves they were confident in.

"Why, good morning Amu. It's been so-o long since we talked together, ne~?" I'm afraid, even as the author, I don't have any way to possibly explain her stance. Just try to imagine a haughty young lady with gloved hands - although she may not have gloves on- with the back of her hand facing her mouth. Kind of like when those creepy ladies in anime do a 'ohohohohoho' laugh, I guess. Onwards!

"...-vening." Incoherent words, under her breath that even with the surprisingly quiet of the cafeteria, was hard to hear.

"I'm sorry," The dull red headed girl glanced back to her followers with an incredulous look. To which they snickered at. "What are you trying to say, my dear?" The fake sweetness in her voice was giving the golden eyed girl a headache. The voice rubbed her the wrong way, and it pushed a few buttons that she would not allowed to be pushed.

"I said, 'It's evening.' What are ya? Fucking stupid?" Turning around, to move up in the line, she continued to mutter under her breath something about 'teenagers who should stop doing dope'.

Recovering from initial - if not permanent- shock, the said teenage girl morphed her face into a fake, polite, small, smile.

"Now, Amu," She took a deep breath as if struggling to phrase her sentence. Her tone was one of sympathy.

"We all know of your... 'problems'. But remember that we are just trying to help you." She delicately took hold of Amu's shoulder, "We worked on this, you have to try and be nice to people, OK?"

"Talking like a five-year-old won't help your stupidity Sarah." Blank golden eyes bore into verde ones, 'Sarah' flinched away.

She pouted, and shook her head as if disappointed. Meanwhile, a pair of azure eyes watched with extreme distaste as the event went on.

"Amu, Amu. My dear, we already went over this; my name is Saya. Yamabuki Saya." Her teeth were grinding against each other so hard you would think that no one could understand her.

"Okay, Sammy. Let me get my food." Amu shook past the petty group and moved up further into line.

Not wanting to seem defeated, her verde eyes glared at the back of roseate hair, she yelled, "It's Saya! S-A-Y-A!"

"Alright Verde. I get it," Pale arms were held up defensively, as one would when admitting a mistake. "By the way, I know that you may talk like a five-year-old, but that doesn't mean you have to dress like one." She eyed 'Verde's' choice of clothing distastefully and walked away to get her lunch.

Having no means to find any kind of a comeback to that, Saya stomped her foot childishly and pouted her five-year-old self away, murmuring words that Amu deemed too mature for her age.

Finally feeling, tired, and slightly mentally exhausted from the encounter, she simply paid for her food and walked out. Dread passed through her as she realized that people were already talking about it.

As she went to pass through the doors, she caught the glare of the owner with azure eyes.

**~.t. - .t.~**

**Lie-chan: OMG! Sorry I didn't upload earlier. I was all like 'SUMMER!' Then when I went to my dad's house last week I forgot to bring my laptop with me. I was all devastated. (which by the way I know people who pronounce that word as de-VAS-ting. weird right?)**

**Truth-san: It sucked, but we weren't going to die. Not to mention you were slacking off earlier.**

**Lie-chan: WAS NOT! I was just preoccupied with reading some awesome stories for NaLu. I lovee~ that couple. XD They are soooo cute!**

**Truth-san: *sweat-drops* Moving onwards in life. Please review this story. Also any suggestions would help, since as I've said before I literally have no clue where this story is going right now, so a lot of my chapters will be fillers. Also I want to start a short story soon, it will be NaLu (Natsu & Lucy from Fairy Tail, not the edolas ones) so far this is all I have:**

* * *

_Lucy is a run away in her kingdom, the kingdom named "Alesea (light)". This kingdom was well-known for it's wealth and lack of mages. It's accompanied countries/kingdoms are "Calder (water) ", "Heolstor (dark)", and "Ignatius (fire)". She goes under the alias of Auerelie, which means golden in latin-america. She was once a slave, she doesn't know of her family heritage or if she ever had a family. She does know that she has celestial powers, which are forbidden outside the royal family in Alesea. As she runs away from slave owners and the royal family she works as a dancer (no not a stripper, this time setting would be somewhat like what they already have in Fairy Tail) and meets someone called Natsu._

_Natsu is the prince for the kingdom of Ingatius. This country is famous for it's fire mages and the few fire dragons that the royal family keeps. This kingdom has a king, queen, and a prince. However, even though many know that the country has a prince no one knows anything about him. Not even his age. Therefore when Natsu slips away from his castle his parents could not send out a search without people getting suspicious Natsu had got a feeling one day and left from his usual routines. He eventually slips away to Alesea where he meets Auerelie. They do not go along with each other at first, but after meeting up many times later they are forced to under circumstances. _

_Now they are both on the run from even more enemies than they thought._

* * *

**Lie-chan: I really want to try this out so please send back feedback for what you think about it so far, and actually right now it may turn out to be a series if I want the first one to be a short story. It really doesn't seem like one. Plus I suck at short stories... :P**

**Truth-san: Anyways... Hey. Where are Ikuto and Amu?**

**Lie-chan: Oh my god, I just noticed that right now too? Where did they go?**

**Truth-san: *Lie-chan continues to banter with herself in the background* Well, they aren't really needed here anyways. Just to let you know next week for a whole 6 days and 5 nights I will be in Canada. D: I'll try to upload over there but you can be sure that I will be writing. Lets hope I don't forget my laptop this time :P**

***Lie-chan still bantering about nonsense***

**Truth-san: Send back your reviews/suggestions/etc. Till my next writings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quote of the chapter:**

_"Don't take life so seriously; we're all going to die in the end anyways."_

**Lie-chan: OHAYO MINNA! I am really excited with both my stories! This one and my oneshot(s).**

**Truth-san: Even though it takes you forever to actually start on something.**

**Lie-chan: Hey! I was half-asleep when I was writing that first one-shot, and I think I did a pretty good job for my first one-shot ever :D**

**Ikuto: Why'd you make me look un-cool?**

**Amu: Wait, does this still mean I'm getting married to Iku?**

**Ikuto: She still calls me 'Iku'! It's a miracle!**

**Lie-chan: Now that is un-characteristic. **

**Truth-san: Thank you all for the reviews so far, I know I probably shouldn't even mention it, but I started a new amuto story. It is very ooced. I will not be posting it at the time, I don't even have a name for it; but I am very excited for the day when I will be posting it!**

**Rima: Move on already.**

**Amu: Rima-chan!**

**Lie-chan: Finally someone else to talk to *Rima glares at me* Maybe not.**

**LiexTruth: Again thank you all, have fun reading (R&R), this is not edited very well, and take abuse very seriously. This subject matter should not be undermined.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own what peach pit owns. It may be sad but it is true :( I do however own this plot and anything else not related so don't plagiarise anything!**

**~.t. - .t.~**

Pink hair rustled behind her as she moved past the cafeteria doors and down the hallway, to try and find somewhere that would give her peace and quiet. The only food in her hands being a bottle of water and something that you could identify as a sandwich inside of a plastic wrap.

Wandering around was doing her no good at all, so she decided to check some classrooms to see if they were empty. After five minutes she gave up and went out back to go sit under a tree or something. Finding a big enough oak tree with some low branches, Amu climbed up as far as she could while finding a comfortable spot to sit. With her back to the trunk and numerous branches beneath her, she pulled the sandwich out from her mouth and unwrapped it.

Going to take a bite out of her 'scrumptious' lunch, she heard a commotion under her. Glancing down she groaned quietly; a group of students had decided to eat their lunch under this tree for the shade it provided.

Looking closer she could only see the colours of their hair: green, three blond, blue, two reddish/brownish, and purple. So, a group of eight people. Not caring, though her gaze strayed a little longer on the blue hair, she continued to eat her lunch.

Finishing her sandwich, she took her water bottle out of her pocket to down half of it in one go. She put it back away and turned up her music so she could take a nap. 'Maybe I should put the timer on this time...'

At a particularly loud part in one of her songs, Amu jerked awake, almost falling out of the tree had she not gripped the branch in front of her tightly enough. Looking around, mind bleary and half-aware, she lost her water bottle. Watching it tumble down the branches she didn't hear it thump to the ground but instead heard a low moan coming from where she guessed the half filled bottle had landed.

She turned off her music and began the climb down. On her way down the way she had come up, she wondered who was at the receiving end of her water bottle. Getting closer to the bottom, she had a few glances of blue and black. The person sounded like they were mumbling something and all Amu wanted was to get her water and walk away.

Finally dropping down to the ground she landed in front of that blue haired student with similar eyes. Eyes drifting over him, they landed on her water bottle. Holding her hand out she kept her glance on the water bottle that rested in his lap on top of black jeans. The boy, whose name she didn't know, just glared at her, hand to where the bottle had probably hit him on the head.

Both of them didn't dare move, like they were both deer caught in headlights. The school bell giving its last ring signalling dismissal lead Amu to give the first motion. She stuck her hand out further and nodded her head to the bottle from which her sight had not moved from. The boy glaring at her with blank eyes moved slowly to reach for the bottle. As he grabbed the bottle he said something to her,

"Fuck you." Emotions passed through his eyes for her to question - anger and disappointment. He threw the water bottle away from the both of them, getting up, patting himself down, and brushed past the slightly enraged teen.

Amu glared at where her water bottle landed, shrugged and walked away. If she wasn't going to get it handed to her, why would she waste more of her time going to go get it? Now all she had to worry about was getting home and possibly dinner.

* * *

For once, Ikuto was holding onto his depression longer than usual. Usually he would get angry at himself or someone or something then beat himself up for it then get angry at himself, blah, blah, the cycle repeats. This time he had gotten angry at the pinkette who had messed with his sleep time by hitting him and instead of just giving her the bottle, he let himself throw it away. He even told her 'fuck you'. Wow, there's a first for everything. The normal thing for him would have been to blankly stare at her, hand her the water bottle, then walk away. So that's why as he was walking to the front gate he was beating himself up more than normal.

Glancing back, he noticed that she didn't make a move to pick up her water bottle, and instead had just opted for walking home, or doing whatever she does after school. Well that made him fell slightly better. Not. For some reason this was really bothering him, and his emotions were just getting too intense for him, right now all he - surprisingly- wanted to do was take his pills and sleep. Maybe even cut.

He picked up his pace and got to the gate about the same time as his driver. Telling the driver to go straight home, they drove in silence, and only once, when Ikuto had looked out the window, he had seen that same pinkette walking down the road listening to her music. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight and he turned back around finding that his driver was watching him carefully. Glaring he told the man bitterly, "Aren't you supposed to be watching the road. What kind of a driver are you; one who deserves to be fired."

He was certainly talkative today, though it wasn't necessarily a good thing. The driver's eyes opened wide before he lowered his gaze to watch the road, sweating slightly at the thought of losing a high paying job that was fairly easy. He needed this job too.

Leaving the driver to his now panicked thoughts, Ikuto looked at the window for the rest of the ride. His dark thoughts taking over and clouding his mind with unnecessary things about himself. He didn't speak again until he told his care-givers that he didn't want anything for dinner, they just responded by reminding him to take his pills and that food would still be here if he came down.

It was starting to rain outside, he noted as he fell back into his bed.

* * *

Amu didn't care about her water bottle, nor did she care that she was walking home, or the fact that it was starting to pour down on her. All she heard was her music, all she saw was the road in front of her, and all she felt was the rain pelting down on her. So, only for a bit of time, Amu temporarily forgot about everything. Just soaking in the feelings and moving to where her feet led her. She forgot that she always had to be home by four o'clock, forgot that she was abused, forgot about school, forgot about dinner, and even forgot about the teen with blue hair and eyes.

Well maybe not the last one, but it wasn't at the front of her mind. She was listening to the album "The End is Where We Begin" by Thousand Foot Krutch, just focusing on the lyrics being sung. Eventually her feet stopped moving and as she looked around her, even through the rain, she saw a playground set. Immediately moving towards the swing set, she sat there watching the rain and enjoying her music.

..

At some point or another, the roseate had fallen asleep again, awaken by thunder. It had stopped raining.

It was extremely dark out, and it would've been hard to see if not for the street lights. Looking up at the night sky she saw that even though it had stopped raining, there was still lightning and thunder.

Not hearing any music from her ear buds, she looked at her phone. Dead. Well she did over-use it today. Sighing, she got up and stretched, trying to remember the last time she had been to this park so she could find her way home. Settling on just going one way, she decided that she would just wander around until she saw a landmark or something of importance.

Walking down one street she saw that the lights to one house was still on. She had been down this was before, so she knew she was close to her own house. Slowing down to admire the nice looking house before continuing on to her demise, she came to the conclusion that whomever owned this house was rich. The lawn was down very nicely and it seemed as if nothing was out of place; but why did that black SUV seem familiar to her?

Slowing down a little bit more at the front gate she continued to stare at the familiar car, trying to see if something came to mind. While she was staring she didn't notice that she had come to a complete stop and was just staring blankly at the car. Eventually coming out of her reverie by the opening of the front door, she snapped her head up and squinted her eyes. Damn, that light was bright.

She saw a figure, who looked quite lean and young, coming out of the house with a trash bag. The figure seemed to slow down when it noticed her just standing there with her hand in front of her eyes to try and block the light. However if it actually saw her, it gave no heed, it continued past to the side of the house and dumped the trash bag in one of the lesser filled trash cans.

With her eyes following the figure, the light didn't seem to bother her eyes as much. As she was trying to see if she knew the person or at least trying to identify if it was a person, she saw a kind of prussian colour coming from his hair. Narrowing her eyes on it she looked more closely at the figure, now being able to see it better. Well not 'it' anymore, she knew it was a him, and it was that same damn boy from before. Now glaring at his figure, although she didn't notice it, she glanced at the black SUV one more time, seemingly coming to a decision and just walked away.

The boy, after being done dumping the trash to the side of the house, was just watching the pink haired girl in front of his gate. Though this time he didn't glare at her, he had no clue what she was doing here and had no intention of finding out. He was slightly surprised at seeing her here - and drenched from the rain -, and then having her glare at him, his car, and then just walk away, he shrugged it off and went back inside to fall asleep yet again.

**~.t. - .t.~**

**Lie-chan: Hello! I was really happy writing this, and I was actually listening to that album from Thousand Foot Krutch, they're an awesome band, check them out. Well for some people they're awesome :P**

**Truth-san: This is an early update.**

**Ikuto: It is. Amu why are you walking past my house? It's dark outside and you're wet and it's cold and you should just come inside so I can keep you company.**

**Amu: Uhhh... I think I was not stopped in front of your house, it was an illusion.**

**Rima: You did stop.**

**Amu: -tries to shush Rima without actually popping her personal space bubble for fear of her wrath-**

**Ikuto: Hoho?**

**Lie-chan: Nothing 'hoho?' And yes this is an early update because I was soooo excited to actually get to freely work on my stories XD**

**My fingers were flying across the keyboard that I actually had quiet a few mistakes that needed to be fixed \-^-"\) I had to slave over this. Well not actua-**

**Miki: Don't lie.**

**Dia: It's not good for you.**

**Ran: Amu-chan won't become a liar! GO, GO!**

**Suu: Oh my, desu~.**

**Lie-chan: -looks at the newcomers with glittering anime eyes while hiding behind truth-san- OMG. OMG. OMG. LOOK! More people to talk to! -starts muttering to herself in a corner about 'plans' or something-**

**Truth-san: Uhmm.. moving on, since Lie-chan is now distracted let's hurry and-**

**Ikuto: -preview the next chapter. In the next chapter Amu will be coming over to my house and we get married legally and we live happily ever after.**

**Truth-san: Thank you for that but NO. Also, reminds me I forgot about their ages. Well lets just make them all 17. Except for Yaya and Kairi and Tadagay. They are 16.**

**Tadase: HEY! Don't hate on the nam-**

**Truth-san: Shut up. I'm not hating, you're just overly slightly annoying to me. Onwards. Peoples?**

**Everyone: R&R. Thanks for reading, have a fun time over summer!**

**Rima: Don't read, watch these comedy episodes instead, they're more entertaining.**

**Lie-chan: -comes back- RIMA-CHAN~! Don't do that! I wan't them to read this :( Oh? We're about to close? WELL WAIT TILL I SAY SO. ALRIGHTY NOW. Thank you all for reading, ignore what Rima-chan said, and please do have a nice life :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quote of the chapter:**

_"They say to continue on in life, you must choose your own road; some people are just bad at driving and get thrown off that road when they ignore the warning signs, especially when they speed down a sharp turn." -I don't know, just came to me. I'm awesome aren't I :3_

**Lie-chan: YAY! I uploaded again! And within a week or so! I wanted to upload on Lucy's (from fairy tail) birthday so it had to be very very early. Leaving for canada at around 4 in the morning :P; and I had no other way to celebrate other than to watch the anime. Then after I celebrate her birthday I have to get ready for the 7th of july; where Layla died and the dragons disappeared. So sad :(**

**Truth-san: Last update was withing 2 days of the 3rd chapter. BTW this chapter is over 5,400 words. Jesus...**

**Lie-chan: Shhh... Ignore that fact. I am to excited with this chapter! I want to try and put some of the abuse she's been through in this chapter, but I've never really been through abuse (I'm thankful), so it may be a bit awkward. Or forced. Again very serious subject, and I'm rambling...**

**Rima: Does anyone have any advil?**

**Amu: Will tylenol work?**

**Lie-chan: *goes into a huge rant, about why she was excited* This chapter is BIG; well bigger than normal! Then blah, blah, blah...!**

**Rima: Anything will do.**

**Amu: Here.**

**Ikuto: I'm so bored. I feel like all you're going to make me do this chapter is glare and sleep. I don't think I'll be able to get a word out :(**

**Amu: That's how it should be. You shouldn't even be in this chapter though.**

**Ikuto: See! Even Amu is harsher than usual. Are you still mad about the amusement park thingy?**

***Amu turns away. oh, well***

**Truth-san: Do you see the kind of people I work with? Please voice your heart-felt sympathies in the review box. This isn't very well-edited, help point out the mistakes :D (I feel like this could become a game o.0) basically R&R please.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Or do I~?**

**Note: I actually don't know Amu's birthday... so if you do know it and tell me, it will be great info. but I won't change anything because it would mess with the story if I changed it.**

**~.t. - .t.~**

It was dark, there was a bit of a breeze, and she was wet. Amu didn't know how long she had been walking, having lost track of time when she was at that boy's house - only being in front of it, of course- and though she knew where she was going, she didn't know how long it would take. Not only that, but her strides had slowed when she'd already passed the house, admiring the beauty of the night.

Or just prolonging that ticking bomb. One that was bound to go off, no one could defuse this kind of bomb. Nor could the damage be reduced, it had an explosion radius of her whole house. Any where inside of that place, the bomb could go off and it would eventually reach her.

The teen sighed, frowning, and looked up, crossing her arms from the cold. The day just went right by her. It felt like she had just left her house to take one breath, and then return to inside. She could barely remember what had happened throughout the school day. A look of concentration on her face, she seemed to finally remembered what went on during her lunch period.

Stopping just shy of the street lamp light, Amu groaned into her hands. Now she had no idea if she wanted to go to school. Realizing that if she couldn't handle going to school, and her house was totally out of the options, she dared to think about something she hasn't done in a while: escaping.

The last and first time she had ever escaped from that house - which was about 4 years ago now- had gone very smoothly, she knew that _they_ wouldn't call the police or else it would seem suspicious, and she took all necessaries. However she royally messed up when they called her up on her phone about a day later. She had a specific plan, and the other participant couldn't follow this plan accordingly which in turn forced Amu to have to come back.

Let's just say that neither Amu nor her parents weren't very happy that day. That was the day she received a wound that turned into a small and almost invisible scar going down the length of her back.

Back on track, if she were to try and escape now, it would be extremely difficult and if there was one mistake, she would be dead. Amu laughed dryly aloud, 'Not that I would really care.' It was partially true, Amu literally had nothing left, save for one person. She would not let that person down no matter what happened to her. Even if she was beaten to death, she would make it as if she had flown back up that cliff they had pushed her to her death on, just so she would help that person. With that person it was never 'if', or 'could', or 'can'. It was **when** they were out that they **would** be free, and Amu **will** accomplish this.

Moving her thoughts somewhere else, her previous thoughts getting too over dramatic for her, Amu was now going to try and come up with multiple plans she could go through and work out. She would find a solid plan and create thousands of back-ups for different situations. Her golden eyes narrowed in concentration, as she resumed walking to her house, imagining her schedule right next to theirs. What time would be the best? On which day? How long would it take to move everything? There were a lot of necessities, but only one person to carry it all, so Amu had to pack light for her self. Maybe one of her best guns, her favorite knife, no clothes, food, water, and that was it for her.

Noticing she had come to a stop in front of her own house this time, she packed away those thoughts for another hour, they could no longer wait the three weeks till her 18th birthday. It was too risky. Plus those two have been getting even more paranoid as of lately, so her plan has to be absolutely concrete in order for this to work, and Amu would need some time planning it as close to perfection as she could get. Not the kind of time during her "punishments".

Already through the front gate, Amu made a split decision to go through the back door. There was another car in the driveway and it meant she and the parents would be questioned and then her punishment would become more thorough.

Reaching the back door was easy enough, the hard part was trying to stay quiet to enter the room. The door connected to their laundry room, and you could never know if someone was near or actually in the room.

Looking through what she could through the tattered blinds, Amu gave herself the clear. So far no one was insight. Creaking the door open slowly so it wouldn't creak too loud, she looked again. Still clear. She had to stay on guard though, you never know when someone would be coming. People are unpredictable.

Fear from being found was coursing through her veins, this in turn heightened her senses even further. You think being on edge just makes you jumpy? You're wrong, the blood flows to your legs, ready to sprint off at any second, the survival instincts come alive in your mind and the senses you have are heightened dramatically. Which is why a lot of people say that they 'hear something' when they're scared.

Right now she could probably run a full day marathon with the amount of blood warming her legs to run.

Hearing a slight creak, that she probably wouldn't have detected before, from the stairs coming down to the laundry room she dived for a bundle of clothes. Better safe than sorry.

The pinkette - though she would never admit this to anyone- was absolutely terrified, this feeling was pounded into her by those monsters, so after years and years of it, it became normal. A muscle memory. Like anyone coming back from war or battle, they would act in order to survive. This gut feeling was useful, it adjusts itself for the situation and that's when you get that weird feeling. A warning; you only get one warning.

Amu slowed her breathing, curling herself farther than was comfortable, thinking of becoming one with the clothes, as if it would help. One could only hope for so much. She briefly wondered why somebody would be down here if there was company up stairs, it was a fleeting thought, and soon all her thoughts froze as the sound of footsteps stopped in front of the door.

Her breath hitched, eyes widened and she tried to remember if she had closed the back door all the way, not even daring to check for fear that someone had opened the door and was just staring at her.

There is nothing more scary than having someone stare at you in a way that makes you question everything. You never even know they are there, you don't know exactly what they're going to do, and they never talk. They just stare and move slowly. That feeling of someone watching you is by far the scariest thing ever. When you have this feeling, you have a whole bunch of unknowns in front of you and there are no clues hinting at any kind of answers. It's scary not knowing.

This same feeling was bundled inside of Amu, it was becoming overwhelming again. And in a long time, she wanted to curl up and cry with someone to hold her. She knew she couldn't, she shouldn't even, but the feeling was nagging her. Pulling at her hair, settling itself at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Slowly, and almost softly, the footsteps retreated back further into the hallway. She didn't dare let out her breath until she heard a door close from further on. She breathed slowly, still not willing herself to move, not even fidget for fear of still being detected. This feeling only manifested itself in someone if they were desperate, and Amu right now was extremely desperate.

Sure, she had dealt with some of this before, but it was straight on. Her mind could not take the games, it was too fragile for any kind of games. So she locked it away the best she could. Too bad they had a master key.

Her breathing was returning to normal when she heard another creak from where she thought the person had gone. Her breath hitched again, not even blinking. It was quiet for another minute or so. It felt like forever.

Suddenly, pounding footsteps were heard coming back to the laundry door way, Amu panicked, she shouldn't move, they couldn't have noticed her. Yet the footstep were distinctly coming her way, they sounded menacing especially with her hearing as it was now, Amu almost shirked in fear, but the fear of being discovered was more potent.

The door to the laundry room was ripped open. It cracked against the outside wall, those same footsteps, no longer light but now heavy, bounded their way towards where Amu was hiding. Taking a risk, she stayed still. Maybe they were taunting her. Trying to see if she actually was there.

It was all too soon when a hand roughly grabbed her pink locks and dragged her out of the pile of clothes. Finally releasing her fears, only a little though, Amu shrieked. It wasn't what the owner of the hand had wanted though. She couldn't see who it was. The moonlight could not provide enough lighting to let her see clearly.

How could they have found her? She could barely see anything in this room!

They smacked at her face, pulling her back to her feet by her hair. She let her knees give out under her. It was too much to stand, too much. Just too much. Her mind couldn't take being overwhelmed this well. Her breathing was labored, eyes frantic, searching for something, anything.

It wasn't normally like this, they were usually straightforward about abusing her, they only had an inkling that her mind couldn't actually hold on to anything, but they never tried anything new. It was never like this before. This time around, it was so frightening. It was different, something had changed. But what?

She tried to open her mouth, her jaw was sore. Seeing as nothing was going to happen with that, she raised her own arms to grab at the other's. Their body shook, as if it took their entire being to keep away the laughter. Was she really such a pitiful sight to see? Jeans ripped, sweatshirt crumpled, face bruising from the impacts.

This time the person dragged her away from the laundry room, 'tsk'ing as they closed the back door. So she hadn't closed it, she mused. Amu saw it all through half-lidded eyes. Their figure, which was becoming more predominant in the hallway lighting, showed slight bulk. They weren't muscled, most likely chubby, but his - if it was actually male- fists were grubby and his smacks hard.

She didn't want to fight, yet she wouldn't want to give in. Letting her pride go was more difficult than she thought it would be. So instead she didn't let all of it go, she just let it rest somewhere else. To come back at a later time.

Her eyes closed with the pain, couldn't see the 5'7'' monster that was manhandling her up the stairs. As they reached the upper lobby, she could hear his voice. It was perfect for him, scratchy and rough with a hardness that came with being the monster he his. The voice rolled off his tongue yet scorched Amu's ears. He was definitely loud and rambunctious.

"See what I found here folks! It's your girl Tammy!" He called her mother's name in such a way that had her shivering in disgust. (Like I would actually make her parents Midori and Tsumugu for this :3)

"Jon, Jon. How many times must I insist. That _thing_ is not _my girl_. Nor is my name 'Tammy'. It's Tamantha. (?)" Her attacker, Jon as she now knew, spoke to the woman's husband as if he were telling the old friend a secret.

"Jeez. Little spit-fire there, ain't ye? This one 'ere too." Jon roughly pulled the teen's hair upwards in a motion of acknowledgment, the husband only chuckled cruelly.

"Have all the fun you intend to have with her. Just don't kill her. Otherwise, have fun." He spoke about her in such a strange detached voice, as if she were a toy. Amu, despite still being absolutely horrified with what was to come to her now, put on a brave face and rose up looking defiantly at the man.

The adults all looked at each other before coming down with laughter, Amu gritted her teeth, they fucking though she was amusing!

"Oh, my! Look, look at her face. It's priceless, just wait till she breaks down!" The sound of their laughter grew, echoing in the immense house. The noise berating.

She looked away, tears threatening to even come up to her eyes. It wouldn't be allowed.

Their laughter soon ebbed away, their sadistic grins stayed put though. Her so called 'father figure' spoke, "It was about damn time this wretched mongrel came home. You've been out for so long. We were worried Amu." He spat her name out like it was dirt in his mouth, the mocking tone he used was normal. It helped her cope with her feelings. She needed this normality, the mocking, the taunting, the teasing, the bullying, the blows, the hits, the cuts. That was normal. This man, _Jon_, as they had called him - though she actually doubted that was his name-, was different; he was not the normal. She didn't like it, it scared her.

"Oh, honey," Her 'mother figure' cooed at him, "It's only 1 in the morning. We should give her gifts a little more than usual, right Jon?" The gleam in her eye had not matched her tone or her words.

Jon? He was joining in too? Her thoughts became frantic. She didn't know how this man acted, what he was like. She didn't know how to deal with him. All she knew was his physical appearance: Average height, black hair, fat, tan skin, hairy.

Almost as if God had given her a little bit of grace, he shook his head negative. She could've hugged the man, if she was holding a dagger to stab him in his fucking back.

"Naw. I can't. At least not today business calls to me," He gave Amu the once over look, and some sort of sick lust bloomed in his brown eyes, darkening the already cold beads. She shivered as discreetly as she could. "I'll have to come back my dearie~" He actually had the audacity to purr at the teen! Her pride was demanding her to retaliate, yet she knew either action she did, he was expecting it. She couldn't do anything drastic yet, it was not her time to act, she knew that much. This sicko was as mysterious as he was disturbing.

Her threw her to the side by her hair, which he had never loosened his grip on at all, having Amu crash into a low hanging landscape picture. Her right shoulder took most of the damage, a little cut to her cheek on the same side, and few glass shards had gotten into her back. Nothing major.

The broken glass gleamed in the dim light the lobby gave off, falling effortlessly to the ground, surrounding Amu in a strange way that comforted her. The sound of the shattering glass echoed in the same places that their laughter had only a few minutes ago. Her form slumped to the ground, only interested in the way the shards reflected light, not bothering to try and discern their now hushed conversation.

When they finished their talking, Jon gave Amu a crooked grin and a small wave, then he left. The front door closed and the other two started on Amu. His engine started and they pulled her up in a similar fashion as Jon had done. The sound of his car disappeared, and the sound of their yelling, their shouts of merriment, took over.

She didn't listen, there was no need to. She could feel the hits they were giving, but to her all they seemed now are weak. It wouldn't affect her as much as Jon would, not anymore. 'These people are weak.' With these thoughts Amu unknowingly looked at her parents with pity. They grew enraged, furious even.

These people were paranoid, they fed off of feeling powerful, they wouldn't be threatened. Yet somewhere, in the backs of their mind, they knew that Amu never feared them, she didn't care for them. It made them scared and this feeling was shown in every single one of their hits. Their smacks, their punches, kicks, throws. It wouldn't be hidden, and now Amu was taunting them with this feeling. As if asking them 'How does it feel?'.

Tamantha, her stale green eyes growing with panic, grabbed a vase close to herself. As her husband held Amu by her hair, she was free to swing without missing. With her arm up in the air poised for the hit, aiming at her arm, she looked into Amu's eyes. Those golden, dead orbs that blankly stared back. It made her falter, and closing her own eyes she swung blindly.

The vase broke, joining the pieces of glass on the floor. Amu was bashed in the head with the vase. A deep cut in her scalp, the blood staining her hair, her face, and clothes. That deep red that so many people yearned for. It flowed into her left eye, blinding her on that side. The blood wouldn't stop and in continued to drip onto their floor were the scattered pieces of the vase remained.

Tamantha freaked, she didn't know if the wound could be traced back to them, if she would finally tell. But they had the advantage over her right? She wouldn't let her own fear show through, though her husband was voicing his thoughts quite loudly.

"Oh no! Tam, what do we do? It won't stop bleeding, can they find us like this? Why don't we just kill her? No, no, no, no. We can't do that." His voice was hysterical, the words flowing out automatically. Insanity was what it was; they couldn't kill her? More like they don't want to lose something that they depend on so much.

"Calm down. We can think this through. Maybe she just won't go to school tomorrow or the next day. It doesn't matter. Lock her in her room! We could just let her bleed out, say it was an accident!" Tamantha tried to think it through, but her panic muddled brain couldn't process the thought fully.

"We can't kill her! It would look suspicious, you know that _they_ are already watching us." Again, their paranoid minds had made them an enemy of anyone else that wasn't with them or that could threaten their lives.

"Then for now just lock her in her room! She can heal herself. Damned thing." So that's what they did, and though suprising that they ended the abuse early, it did help. The cut would not kill her, it would scar, yes. However she would live through it.

They did not drag Amu by her hair this time, but by her arm that was filled with shards of glass. They passed through the opening in the kitchen, bored, yet still in pain, Amu noticed that the blood stain from - technically now- two days ago was indeed cleaned up.

She did not need to be dragged, so even though she tried to regain her footing Amu had to still stumble along the stairs. They walked her up to her room, the last door on the left.

Opening the door they pushed her in and shut the door as soon as they had let her go. Amu stood there looking at her door as they locked her in. How stupid could they get?

Shaking her head, Amu went to the bathroom to deal with her wounds before she did anything else. There was a slight limp, but it was most likely a bruise, nothing too bad. The only thing she had to worry about was her head and her back. It would be hard to reach behind her. Maybe she could ask that person to do it? It would be a big task for them, but that person had always been good with first aid, and cooking.

Amu did what she could: take shard of glass out of her shoulder and checked for any in her cut on her face. Done. Checked for any major face bruising. Most of it was along her jaw line on the right side of her face. She didn't need to cover it up. The others would disappear before she went to school. That side of her face would have a small cut below her eye and a particularly nasty bruise on her jaw. An excuse could be that there was a fight, outside of school of course.

As she applied hydrogen peroxide to the cuts on her body, she knew that she would have to attend school in order to actually plan anything out. She frowned, it was going to be a pain with all the students around. Not to mention what had happened at lunch yesterday. But if everything went right this time then she wouldn't have to be in school after 2-3 more days of it.

Wincing as she applied too much pressure to her head wound, Amu wondered if she should wrap it. It'd be kind of cool to look like she was in a fight, so why not? Shrugging, Amu put down the cotton swab in exchange for some wrap and a gauze. Thought the cut was deep, deeper than she liked, it wasn't very big. Plus it was above her ear, just barely missing the skin on her forehead.

Applying the gauze absent-mindedly, Amu started to wrap her head. It coudln't be too loose or too tight. Getting frustrated with her poor attempts, she put the wrap down, held the gauze to her head, and with the first aid kit in her hand she walked through the other door that was connected to this bathroom.

It was dark in the room, some light from the street had gotten through the blinds, but that was all. There was a figure sitting in front of their bed, in what seemed like a chair. Amu walked towards it.

"Hey." Her whispered speech was different from usual, but for this person it was allowed. This person was her everything, and if all else failed in her life then she knew that she would only have to live to save this one person.

"Amu? It's been a while. I can't really remember the last time you came though." The figure chuckled, a soft melody, turning their head to the sound of Amu's voice.

Walking closer, that chair turned into a wheelchair. Incapacitated from the hips down. They could no longer walk like they used to. It made Amu even more furious than her parents had been with her earlier. Gritting her teeth at the memory, she continued to walk forward.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been here as much as I would like." Sounding apologetic, she crouched down in front of the person in the wheelchair. Their head following the sound of Amu's voice. A hand reached out to pat Amu's head. The person frowned when their hand felt her bandage.

"Amu? What happened this time." Concern for Amu had them reaching out even more, wanting to ease Amu's suffering away.

She replied coldly, with her normal voice. "Vase."

Still frowning the feminine figure spoke again, "Do you have the first aid kit on you? I can wrap it if you would like me to."

"Of course I would. I couldn't get it so I came to you." Amu face held a soft smile, though her words didn't match it.

"So mean, you only come to me when you have injuries." The figure pouted, finally bringing a small laugh from Amu. They smiled at the sound.

"Here, give me the wrap and be sure to stay still." They reached their hand out blindly, taking the wrap and feeling around Amu's head to figure out the best way to wrap the wound. She worked in silence. Amu kept still and relaxed in the presence of her favorite person.

"How have you been lately Amu?" With the silence broken, Amu replied in a tired voice, "Well. School's a bore though. Why can't I just drop out?"

Acting stern, her voice replied, "You can't! You need the education Amu." Amu chuckled, knowing that this person only thought the best for her; and vice versa for Amu.

"I'll make sure to try my hardest ma'am." She replied with a sarcastic, playful tone. She missed this. Just messing around with her younger sister when they were free. It was nice. Amu closed her eyes, savoring the memories.

"Amu," Her sister called her name out softly, cautious. "Do you think I'll ever be able to walk again? What about my sight?"

Amu sighed, then gave no answer. How could she answer? Give her condolences? Say that she would try her hardest to fix this? Avoid the topic, or tell her what the doctors said?

"I'm sorry, I- I just wanted to have another chance."

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about." Amu's voice took on the same stern tone that the younger sister's had only a minute ago.

"It was my fault anyways." Golden eyes filled with pain and regret, closed, trying to block out the memories from returning.

"Nothing was your fault Amu, let's just try to move past it. OK?" Her pink hair moved as she nodded mutely, though she knew that her sister would never be able to see the movement. Not ever again.

"Are there any other injuries you have Amu?" The pinkette hadn't noticed when she finished wrapping her head, her hands had still been in her hair, moving in a soothing motion.

"Yeah, just one that I can't reach. Do you think you could still be able to pull glass out?" Reaching down, Amu started to pull her shirt over her head. Showing the bruises and the cuts for the world to see. Yet the one she really cared about would never be able to see her pain.

"I can try my hardest." With a gusto, the younger sister set off to work on Amu's back. Leaving Amu to relax, the small sting not bothering her; not anymore. Her legs crossed in front of her, she decided she may as well start coming up with details needed for their escape.

"Amu?" Shocked out of her reverie she answered. The younger girl had been asking for a band-aid of some sort, while Amu was thinking intensely.

"Here." Absent-minded, she handed the band aid to the blind girl. Frowning the girl asked what was on her mind.

"I'm going to escape again." The younger one froze in her work, but continued working on the wound. "This time, I _will_ get **us** out of here. Once and for all. Then when my eighteenth birthday comes around I can go to court and we will be free."

"Free." The word felt foreign to the young girl, only at age 13 the only time she had felt free was when she was too young to even remember it.

"Free." Amu said again, as if it would suddenly confirm all their hopes and dreams. She raised her right arm above her head, looking on as she leaned back to touch the light brown hair of her sister. She flinched lightly, the band-aid was on and the wound treated, but it felt awkward to move the arm.

Sighing, Amu got up, retrieved the first aid kit box, cleaned up her mess and walked back to her adjoining room. Before closing the bathroom door Amu told the girl one last thing.

"Get a good nights rest, Ami. You'll need all the rest you can get."

With that, similar blank golden eyes stared at where Amu once stood.

**~.t. - .t.~**

**Lie-chan: OMG! This chapter was super long! I added something, and just went with it. Totally making some stuff up as I went. -.-"**

**Truth-san: cough, cough Jon.**

**Lie-chan: HEY! but when I was writing with him, I was able to figure out how he would totally fit into the story, in fact with Jon the story will be more interesting than what I had before. Still, I need help with Amu and Ikuto's interactions!**

**Ikuto: Easy, we stay by each other's sides and at night we make lo-**

**Amu: Enough of that. *blushes***

**Rima: ... More advil please.**

**Lie-chan: Only have tylenol! HA-Ha. Beat that Rima-chan! *runs around in circles, everyone slowly backs away.***

**Truth-san: Hurry, while she's distracted. **

**Everyone (cept Lie-chan): Thank you for reading./!**


End file.
